II DÎVËRGËÑT WÅRRÏØRŠ
by Star Gazing in the Night
Summary: Sunkit is an ordinary forest clan cat, but when she finds out she's Divergent... her whole life changes. Join Sunkit on her troubles and adventures in this exciting, epic Divergent and Warriors Crossover! What is her fate? You find out! {K just to be safe. There may be a bit of gore, but not that much.}


**Hello! This is the first chapter of my Divergent Warrior Cats Crossover! I hope you enjoy! Worked really hard! I hope to get more chapters of this done soon, now that my track has ended! Some things will be different because this is a fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy it anyways :) I SHALL WRITE MORE SOON!**

**_WindClan the Selfless…_**

**_Skyclan the peaceful…_**

**_Riverclan the honest…_**

**_Shadowclan the intelligent…_**

**_Thunderclan the brave…_**

Tonight was the Gathering. I was as nervous as any other young cat. Today, all five clans would gather, (Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Skyclan), but thats not it, the clan kits that were finally six moons would be apprenticed, and be divided in to one of each of the clans based on their test results, and what clan they want to choose to be in. My name is Sunkit, I am daughter of Echoheart and Shiningclaw of Wind Clan, and today I am going to be one of those kits being divided in to one of the clans. This was defiantly nerve wrecking, this choice, _my_ choice would decide my life, and where my loyalties lie. Am I ready? Or am I still just a helpless kit, mewling for its mother? I looked up at the morning sky, and looked back at the ground. Fresh dew drops were sprawled on the green grass of the forest floor. I looked around at my surroundings, rocks, grass, and the Moon Pool. I was minuted away from being tested. I shuddered. A soft tail rested on my shoulders. It was my loving brother, "Calm down Sunkit. Its going to be alright," my loving brother, known as Bramblekit, said calmly, gentleness in his amber eyes. "Sunkit, of Thunderclan!" A black she-cat called, the cat that would test me. I padded over, still shaking. The she-cat walked over to a small ledge in the rocks by the Moon Pool. The she-cat beckoned her tail for me to come. "Okay, well… welcome to the Moon Pool. Here you will rest and touch your nose to the Moon Pool, you will be put to sleep by Star Clan, and there you will be tested by your ancestors," the silver she-cat explained, "Got that?" I nodded, and did what she said, I gently touched my pink nose to the Moon Pool. I let my breathing relax, and my golden, striped fur that nervously fluffed up rest on my back. My leaf green eyes closed faster then expected, and I went in to the Star Clan world.

My eyes opened, my green gaze stared in to an empty, white, blank, place, that seemed mystical to me. Nothing was there except white. I shifted my paws uncomfortably, _Where am I? Star Clan please help me!_ A loud growling noise came from behind "me, I looked back wide-eyed and scared. It was a fox. I took a deep breath,_ I can do this. _Suddenly the fox pounced at me, claws unsheathed, I dodged. "I don't want to fight you!" I said, trying my best to show no fear. The foxes hesitated, and then ex-haled, the red creatures eyes softened as if it was a little helpless kit, and it padded up to me and rubbed it fur against me. _Affection? How can foxes give affection? But I cant just hurt it, its doing nothing wrong._ I purred warmly, and the fox again tensed up. _What?_ A tiny kit mewled behind me, it was golden and striped, just like _me._ The fox leaped at the kit, and a quickly pounced after the fox and pinned it to the ground. Everything disappeared then. I blinked my eyes once an then appeared in a two-leg nest. I looked outside, the forest stood out there. I tried to walk to the forest, but I seemed to be trapped by a transparent barrier. A yowled, seeing if anyone could here me, and some one did. It was a two-leg. I stared at the two-leg, hiding my fear, _Don't show fear, fear is a weakness._****I hissed and bared my teeth, my fur bristling. The two-leg picked me up with its hairless paws, I scratched the two-leg, and the two-leg yowled loudly. I quickly leaped off the two-leg, landing on my paws gracefully, and then again everything disappeared. A hard nudge on my shoulder woke me.

"Wake up! Wake up!" The black she-cat whispered. "Okay, Im up!" I responded. I looked at the black she-cat straight in the eyes. "Do you know what my test results are?" I asked. The black she-cat took a deep breath, and responded, "Your test results are… they are a mix. I don't know what you are…" The she-cats voice trailed off, confusion clearly in her clear blue eyes. "But if I don't know what my test results are how am I supposed to pick which clan I am?! What am I supposed to do!" I whispered loudly, not loud enough for the cats outside to hear. "Listen. You are divergent, if you don't know what that means, it means you are a mix of _every_ clan. You do _not_ tell anyone about your test results, not even your family! Keep it a secret, and follow your heart when it comes to picking a clan." The she-cat growled quietly. I nodded. The she-cat flicked her tail, telling me to leave. I did what she ordered, so many things rushed through my mind. I am _Divergent._

**Thats its for this chapter! More to come I promise! Please like and give a review for support it really helps to know you peoples opinions on my writing!**

**CHARACTERS MENTIONED SO FAR IN THE STORY:**

**Sunkit- Golden furred tabby she-cat, has darker brown-golden striped on her back, bright leaf green eyes, A Wind Clan cat by blood.**

**Bramblekit- Light brown tom, with a dark, almost black, spot on underbelly, has amber eyes, Windclan cat by blood.**

**She-cat that tests Sunkit- Dark black she-cat, with icy blue eyes. **

**WORDS OF WARRIORS AND DIVERGENT:**

**Thunderclan- Dauntless**

**Windclan- Abnegation**

**Skyclan- Amity**

**Riverclan- Candor**

**Shadowclan- Erudite**

**Loners- Factionless**

**Kittypets- cats that depend on two-legs**

**Moonpool- place where they test cats**

**NEW TERMS TO COME…**


End file.
